1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a flat roof structure and more particularly a roofing membrane which is vented to permit trapped moisture to escape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,598 discloses a thermally isolated roof structure wherein a corrguated panel is nailed between the base of the roof structure and the roof covering material so as to provide a multitude of venting air passages under the roof structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,180 discloses a ventilating roof structure wherein a continuous corrugated sheet 24 is secured between the rafters and the roof deck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,175; 3,364,639; 3,307,312; and 2,330,941 are other structures incorporating an insulating like material and a venting material and these structures are capable of use in roofing structures.